My Name Is Logan
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Logan's abusive past catches up with him in LA. With the help of his friends  and the gang , can Logan overcome the past and save the sister he forgot he had? Song-fic to 'My Name Is Luca' by Suzanne Vega. Logan/OC James/OC Kendall/OC Carlos/OC
1. Second Floor

**_A/N-Hey! So this is my second-ever BTR fanfiction! =D This features the OC winners of my OC Contest! Leslie, Bridget, Mackenzie and Kiran! (Also featuring my own OC, Laikyn Alexandria Vargas [yes she has the same first name as me. get over it =P])_**

**_Please review and all that good stuff. =]_**

**_EDIT: I fixed James' girlfriend's name. I'm sorry! _**

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Earlier<em>

Little Logan never knew a life any other way then what it was. He didn't know that there were fathers that loved and cared for their sons, or played football with them on the weekends in the park. Or took them to little league in the Spring. He didn't know that there were mothers that stuck around for their sons. Mothers who didn't prostitute themselves at night, and sleep during the day. He didn't know that there was such a thing as family that sat down to dinner every night, and maybe played a board game afterwards. He didn't know that pain, physical, emotional and sexual, wasn't part of every day life.

All he knew was his life.

He was only six-years-old.

_**My name is Logan/I live on the second floor**_

_**I live upstairs from you/Yes I think you've seen me before**_

_**If you hear something late at night/Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight**_

_**Just don't ask me what it was**_

Six-year-old Logan Hanson waited silently in his room for his father to come like he did every night. He dreaded it and wished for nothing else but to be free of him. But he knew it wouldn't happen. He heard the front door of their small apartment slam open, and his father's bellowing yell.

"Logan!"

He cringed and merely waited for his father to come through the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harv Hanson yelled as he burst into Logan and his twin sister Mackensie's room, the latter cowering down in the very corner of her bed, watching the scene in front of her.

Per usual for weekday nights.

"Get over here boy." Harv demanded, slowly un-looping his belt from his pants. "You disobeyed my, Boy."

"H-how Daddy?" Logan dared to ask, as he had no idea how he could possibly have done wrong. He knew how not to do wrong, and he knew that when he did, there were consequences.

Big consequences.

"Don't back talk me." Harv seethed.

"Daddy, please." Logan pleaded. "P-please, don't..."

When Harv went toward him, the belt raised to hit, something in Logan told him to run.

So he did.

He ran from his bedroom, through the living room, through the kitchen, and finally out the window on to the fire escape. He wasted no time in descending to loud, metal stairs. He could hear his father behind him, yelling, but he swallowed his fear and kept going. When he got to the bottom, he found himself in a small alley. He looked left and right, before finally deciding to run and hide behind a dumpster. He heard rather then saw his father reach the bottom of the fire escape, and start looking around for his AWOL son. Logan held his breath when Harv got close to the dumpster, and let it out slowly when he walked away. He didn't know much, but he knew for sure now that he could never go back to that awful, awful place. But he also knew he couldn't leave Mackensie, the only light in the darkness he called life, in that sorry excuse for a home. Somehow, someway, he would get her. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. Someday he will save her.

_Present_

Logan, James and Kendall entered the Palm Woods lobby, looking around for Carlos. A few hours earlier, he'd disappeared without a word, and now they were wondering where the heck he was. Suddenly, Carlos bounded up to them, a redhead with bright green eyes in tow.

"Guys, guys, guess what?" Carlos asked excitedly, the helmet ever-present on his head.

"..You..Found a ginger?" James suggested with a shrug.

"Hey!" The girl snapped at him. "I take offense to that. Just because I have red hair, it doesn't mean I'm a 'ginger'."

James put his hands up in defense, taking a step back, "sorry, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Anyways, this is Les," Carlos introduced, "well, her names is Leslie, but I call her Les."

"Hey, I'm Kendall." Kendall greeted. He then turned to Carlos, "why didn't you tell us about her, Man?"

"Aw, I don't know. I was so excited, I guess..." Carlos shrugged. "I forgot!"

With that, the guys plus Leslie headed for the pool. On the way, James tripped over something and flew forward, landing hard on the ground.

"What the heck, Dude, come..." He trailed off as he realized who he was yelling at. A girl, maybe 5'4, was kneeling on the ground. She had long, wavy brown hair. Her blue eyes were bright as she smiled at James.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm Vanessa Morgans."

"Uh..I'm uh, uh.."

"He's James Diamond." Kendall, Logan and Carlos exclaimed in unison, interrupting James' stammering.

As if they only just now realized that they were on the ground, Vanessa and James stood up, and formally shook hands.

"It's uh, nice to meet you." James said, is 'swagger' suddenly back. "Y'know, I'm in a band."

"Yeah, Big Time Rush, right?" Vanessa asked.

"You've heard of us?"

"No, you're..Wearing a shirt with all of your all's' faces on it." She pointed at his shirt, which was the band picture with 'Big Time Rush' underneath it.

James obviously was stalled by that, as he faltered, causing Vanessa to smile, and walk away. The other guys laughed as he dashed after her,

"but..Wait! I'm awesome!"

_Later_

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Leslie were lounging by the pool, chatting. The guys had talked with Leslie, and they liked her. (So far, she'd passed the unspoken 'best friend's girlfriend' test)

They laughed whenever Vanessa would walk by with James close behind. He'd be spouting off some reason why she should go out with him, but as of yet he was unsuccessful.

Suddenly, it was as if the lovebug was around, as Kendall suddenly grew silent, his eyes wide and his chin on the ground as he stared at a girl across the pool. She had long, beautiful brown hair and a dimpled smile. She was talking to another girl with medium-length, auburn hair and a rounded face. Logan, on the other hand, was staring at the other girl. So, with the catchy Jonas Brothers song going through their heads, Kendall and Logan excused themselves, and made their way to the girls.

"Hello, Ladies." Kendall started. "My name is Kendall, and this here is my good buddy, Logan."

"Hi there." Logan greeted, giving his famous smile. (You know the one...The one makes all the girls swoon)

"Hi." The girls said in unison. "I'm Bridget." The dimpled one stated.

"And I'm Laikyn." The auburn-haired one said, smiling.

"Wow, Laikyn?" Logan asked. "That's a cool name."

"Thanks." She grinned. It was obvious she was taken by him.

One month later, and each guy had his girl, they were living the life and couldn't be happier.

That is, until one day they walked into the lobby and Logan nearly fainted.

There at the front desk, yelling at Mr. Bitters, was Harv Hanson.


	2. Explanations 'Round Swirly Slide

**_A/N-Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I have an upper respiratory infection AND pink eye in BOTH eyes. Needless to say, I've felt AWFUL the past few days. BUT here is a new chapter and it's nearly twice as long as the last. Please review and whatnot. =]  
>By the way, I changed a couple things in the last chapter. Very minor things, but changed nonetheless. So if you read that before, then I recommend reading it again. =] <em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just don't ask me what it was<strong>_

_Ten Years Ago_

When the young boy didn't show up for school for two days, his concerned teacher called his parents, and they insisted that everything was fine; that they had decided to homeschool him. They feigned worry, and decided to tell no one that the boy had simply ran away.

It had been two days since the boy left home, and he wasn't sure what to do. He'd already managed to make it over the state line into Minnesota, having previously been in South Dakota. With help from a public library computer, he'd learned all about ways to run away from home if need be. He knew that the safe haven law was only for little bitty babies, and that it would a tough world for a six-year-old to live in by himself. So, he put on his best sad face on and walked into a hospital. He went to the main desk and tugged on one of the nurses' sleeves.

"Well hi there, Sweetie." She greeted, kneeling down in front of him. "Where's your mommy?" Logan simply shook his head and shrugged. The young woman knitted her eyebrows together and frowned.

Your daddy?" Again, Logan shook his head with a shrug. "Well," she continued, "come with me."

Logan nodded, took her hand, and followed her to her superior's office.

The next day, Logan was an official ward of the state of Minnesota.

_**Just don't ask me what it was**_

"Nevermind!" Harv waved a hand at the obviously intimidated Mr. Bitters and went over to Logan. He studied him a minute before reaching toward him. Logan near _flew_ backward, bumping into Laikyn and Vanessa as he did.

"What is it, Son?" Harv asked, a fake look of sincerity on his face.

"'Son'?" Kendall, James and Carlos asked in unison, looking between Harv and Logan.

"N-No, he's..He's not.." Logan stammered, picking up the plant he knocked over and standing a considerable distance from Harv, who by now was shaking his head.

"Logan, when I saw you on TV with this band thing, I knew it was you." He stated. "You were only six when you went missing, but I knew it was you."

"No!" Logan yelled, causing a few people to turn and look. Vanessa, Laikyn (who mostly went by Lex [her middle name being Alexandria]) and Les watched on in complete confusion, while the other guys did as well. "No!" Logan repeated. "You're..You're not my dad, and..And I didn't go missing. You _know_ what happened! I didn't go missing. You..You.." Logan shook his head and turned and ran toward the elevator.

"What room is he staying in?" Harv asked the remaining people, who stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't know who you are, but I _really_ don't like you." Carlos stated defensively. "Come on, Guys."

Meanwhile, Logan was curled in the fetal position at the top of the swirly slide, hidden from view. Tears were streaming unashamedly down his face. He froze when he heard the apartment door open, but breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the guys' voices.

"Logan?" James called. "Logie?"

"Buddy?" Kendall added.

Logan sighed and let himself slide down the slide, landing at the bottom with his feet hanging off the edge, his head down and hands in his lap. He saw that the girls were nowhere to be found, figuring they'd let Carlos, James and Kendall figure out what was wrong.

"Logie!" Carlos exclaimed, running over to him. "What's wrong? Who was that guy? Why are you crying? I'll kill him." With that, he hit his helmet a couple times and nodded his head in determination.

"Guys, I..I never told you this, but.." Logan sighed heavily. "I was adopted."

You could hear a pen drop in the silence between the boys.

"...Adopted?" James finally choked out. "But..You and your parents..You all seem.."

"Normal?" Logan nodded. "Yeah, we do. I love my parents and I often forgot I was even adopted."

"So..That guy down there.." Carlos started. "He.._Was_ your dad?" Logan nodded,

"he uh, is my biological dad, anyways."

Kendall then asked the question none of them wanted to ask.

"Why were you so scared?"

Logan gulped. He had no idea how to tell them that his father abused him terribly as a child. How he used to beat him with his belt, rape him when he felt like it, and would constantly tell him how worthless he was. How could he tell them that? Or maybe the question was, would he be _able_ to tell them? With a sigh, he slowly started to peel his shirt off, deciding to show them rather then tell them. He had the shirt off, and stood, letting them see the scars crisscrossing his chest, sides and back.

"Oh my.."

"Logie.."

"No."

With that, Logan dissolved into tears again. He wasn't sure when the last time he'd cried this hard was, but it was painful, to say the least. The guys merely embraced him tightly, deciding not to say anything and to just let Logan cry it out. Finally, after a few long minutes, Logan sniffled, inhaled shakily and drew away from their hugs.

"When I was six, he..he was about to beat me...Again." Logan started. "I ran out the fire escape and hid behind a dumpster until I knew he was gone. For a couple days, I just kinda was here and there, but finally I decided to go to a hospital and put on my best scared little kid face." He paused, "though I can't imagine I had to 'put it on'. I _was _terrified."

"Logie, you don't have to..."

"No, I..I do." Logan interrupted Carlos. "I've kept this to myself for way too long."

"You mean..You haven't told _anyone_?" James asked, astounded, and Logan shook his head.

"When I didn't tell them anything other then that my name was Logan and that I was six," he continued, "I was sent with some CPS agent and not too long after, the Mitchell family adopted me."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kendall asked gently.

"I guess I thought that if I never talked about it, then it wouldn't be real." Logan shrugged. "That I'd forget about it. But there is nothing that I'll forget. I..I couldn't, no matter how hard I try."

_**I think it's 'cause I'm clumsy/I try not to talk too loud  
><strong>__**Maybe it's because I'm crazy/I try not to act too proud  
><strong>__**They only hit until you cry/And after that you don't ask why  
><strong>__**You just don't argue anymore**_

_Six Years Earlier_

Ten-year-old Mackensie Hanson was tortured, inside and out. Her father raped and beat her, and her mother often attempted to 'sell her' on the street, apparently wanting her little girl to follow in her prostitute footsteps. Luckily, she'd always manage to get away before anything happened. Her father violating her was enough, she didn't need strangers doing it as well.

If that wasn't bad enough, both of her parents seemed to not care in the slightest that she was mostly deaf. She had learned ASL from a book in the library at school and could use it fluently by the time she was nine. She could hear somewhat and speak, but it could be difficult at times.

So finally, one day, she'd had enough. It was nearly four in the morning when she packed her disney princess backpack with a few t-shirts, her extra pair of jeans, and all the money she could find from her mother's wallet. She slipped into the cool night down the fire escape. A wave of pain shot through her as she remembered all too clearly seeing her brother shoot down the metal stairs. She'd watched from her bedroom window, watching him hide behind the dumpster from their evil father. She shook her head as if to dispel the thoughts and continued on, not sparing a glance behind her. Where was she going? She had no idea. She just knew she had to get as far away from _them_ as possible. Maybe, just maybe, she'd find her brother she so longed to see.

_Present_

Sixteen-year-old Mackensie Brunoski, who had escaped the torture that was her birth parents, had somehow found herself in Los Angeles, California, officially but not legally changing her last name to Brunoski. She had quite a bit of money saved up from odd jobs she'd had on her trek across the country, nearly a thousand dollars. When the weather got bad, she'd get a hotel room, but she did everything she can to conserve her money.

If you're wondering, yes, she's homeless and has been for six years. She's not particularly sure how she survived on the streets as a deaf kid, but she had, and her journey isn't over.

So she walked through the streets of L.A., the evening sun casting a glow across the city. She looked up at the sky and saw the big, thick storm clouds forming, and frowned. She needed to find a hotel, and soon.

Pretty soon, she came upon a large hotel named the 'Palm Woods'. Seeing as though the sun was nearly completely set, and the clouds were even bigger, she decided to check this one out.

She walked in and approached the counter and the large, unfriendly-looking man eating french fries, and smiled.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods." He stated glumly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, how much is a room for a night?" Mackensie asked, straining to hear the man and hoping that she'd heard what he'd said correctly.

"It's $250 for one night, $150 for any following night." He told her.

"Excuse me?" Mackensie asked, having heard him fine but not believing the price. "Even the _Hilton_ isn't that expensive!"

"Take it or leave it." The man shrugged. "Ma'am." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Mackensie sighed deeply and slowly pulled the needed amount of money from her bag.

After getting the key card and room information, she made her way to 2K. She stepped off the elevator only to be nearly trampled by a guy about her age. He had dark brown, almost black, hair spiked up in the front, and dark brown eyes that were near identical to her own.

"Oh, I..I'm sorry." He said. "I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"That's alright." Mackensie replied, not even realizing that she'd spoken _and_ signed her response.

"Oh, are..Are you deaf?" The boy asked curiously.

"Oh, well, mostly." She replied. "I can still hear somewhat, but it's easier for me to sign. Well, with those who know it, that is."

"I know some sign language, actually." He replied. "I..I'm not sure why though, I just do. I'm Logan, by the way."

The name made sadness wash over her as she slowly shook his hand he'd stretched forward.

"I'm Mackensie." She replied softly.

"Are..Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

"No, no, I'm fine." She shook her head and attempted to smile. "It's just..The name Logan is uhm, special to me. Brings up some sad memories."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." He apologized, seeming genuinely upset for the girl he'd only just met.

"No, it's not your fault!" Mackensie had to chuckle. "It's not like you could help that your parents named you that."

"Actually, my grandmother named me." Logan told her, making her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Really?" She asked. "Mine too! Well, she..She named me and my twin brother."

"Oh, is he here?" Logan asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, he..He uhm..." She trailed off. "We were separated when we were six."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Logan told her. "Well, are you staying here long?" He asked in a vain attempt to lighten the air.

"No, actually, just for the night." She nodded. "I'm trying to find apartment 2K."

"Oh, that's right next door to mine!" He smiled. "Come on, I'll show you."

Mackensie smiled and followed him. No matter how much her mind wanted to stay naive and not hope for farfetched ideals, she couldn't fight the very small yet nagging voice in the back of her mind screaming,  
><em>'this is him!'<em>

And she was inclined to agree.


	3. Mackensie

**_A/N-Sorry it took so long to get an update up. I'm finally feeling better after being sick and I got some writing done! =D I know it's a little shorter than other chapters, but it was the right place to end it. Please review and whatnot. It only takes a moment and it keeps me writing! =D_**

* * *

><p><em>That Night<em>

Kendall and Bridget were sitting in the lobby of the Palm woods, talking quietly. The spacious area was near empty, save for Bitters behind his desk, and a couple of kids on the other side of the room.

"Kendall, don't blame yourself for that." She told him. "Logan didn't _want_ to tell you all, it's not your, or James', or Carlos' fault that he hid it."

"You all keep saying that, but I can't help but think...Did I ever do anything to make him not trust me?" Kendall asked with a shrug. "I mean, we've been best friends since we were seven."

"He wanted to put it behind him," she told him, taking his hand in hers, "can you blame him for that?"

"No, I guess not." Kendall shook his head. "But still, Bridget, I-"

"No 'but's, Kendall." She interrupted him. "None of it is anyone's fault except Logan's creep father, okay?"

Kendall shook his head slightly and looked down, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to her to see him crying, but it was useless.

"Oh, Kendall." She said softly, drawing him into a hug. "It's okay."

"Logan is the last person who deserves this." Kendall cried into her shoulder. "He's..He's..He just doesn't deserve it."

"Kendall, I never told you this." Bridget suddenly said, pulling back. "Actually, I haven't told anyone this."

"What is it?" Kendall asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"My dad is a drunk." She stated. "And when he's drunk, he..He hits me...It's never anything serious!" She added quickly after Kendall suddenly looked ready to kill.

"Abuse _is_ serious, Bridget!" He told her.

"No, listen, he..It's nothing too bad, and he doesn't even remember that he does it." She told him. "He loves me so much when he's sober, it's just..He's drunk a lot."

"How..How in the world does this help me?" Kendall asked. "Better yet, how does this help Logan? His abusive father is staking out his hotel, and there's nothing he can do about it!"

"Kendall, listen to me. The abuse..I never told anyone because I just wanted to put it behind me." She said, taking his hands in hers, again. "I wanted to just forget about it. I know where Logan is coming from and it is no one else's fault."

Kendall sighed and after a moment, nodded.

"Okay," he said, "you're right."

* * *

><p>Despite it being nearly 9:30, James was lying on a lounge chair next to the pool. No one was around and the only noise were the air conditioning systems to the side of the building and the distant roar of thunder every now and then, indicating the storm that was about to happen. He had sunglasses on, even though it was (obviously) dark. He might have fallen asleep had it not been for the thoughts that were swarming through his head.<p>

"Hey, Stranger." James looked up to see Vanessa standing over him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"What are you doing out here?" She sat down on the end of the chair. "It's about to start storming."

"I don't care."

"James, talk to me." She urged.

"Oh, talk to you? Alright." He suddenly snapped. "I just found out my best friend was beat and raped when he was a kid, and I never even knew about it."

"James, we-"

"Am I that self-centered?" James interrupted her. "I didn't even notice that my best friend that I knew since I was six-years-old was..Was..Broken?"

"James, as far as I know, none of you knew." Bridget finally cut in. "He was hiding it, and did a darn good job of doing so."

"But, we should have _noticed_." James shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "Logan, he..He didn't deserve that."

"No one does." Bridget said softly.

"But Logan, he..." James sighed. "He especially didn't deserve it."

"He'll be okay," Bridget told him, "just stick by him, and he'll be fine."

"His stupid so-called 'father' is waiting for him to step out of his apartment!" James exclaimed. "I don't know what he's planning on doing, but it's freaking me out! What if he tries to hurt Logan, huh?"

"Well, can't you call the police?"

"Logan won't let us." James mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chin. "He says it'd be useless anyways, 'cause he's a far enough distance away from him, and that he technically hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet." Bridget pointed out.

"Yeah, yet." James agreed.

He fought, he fought it hard, but it was futile. The tears had built up in his eyes. God, when was the last time he cried like this? When his aunt died when he was 12, maybe?

"James, come here." Bridget ordered, her arms open. James hugged her without hesitation and cried on her shoulder, and just at that moment, it started pouring down rain. Yet, they stayed, sitting on that lounge chair, simply hugging.

Meanwhile, Mackensie was standing in her bland room with Logan as they chatted.

"This room is kind of..." Mackensie started, unsure of the right word to say. "Kind of um, boring..But I guess it...Works."

"Yeah, our room used to look like this." Logan nodded.

"Used to?"

"We kind of tricked Bitters, that's the pleasant man you met behind the counter," Logan informed her, "and our music producer into building an awesome crib in the apartment."

"That's...Sneaky." She laughed. "I like sneaky...Most of the time."

"My friends can be pretty devious, though." Logan nodded. "More devious than I care for."

"Such as?"

"Well, they decided to soak the girl's field hockey team back home in Minnesota." He recalled. "The janitor had left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve and...There was a lot of pain."

"That's not a smart move." Mackensie laughed. "Girls can get pretty vicious."

"So where are you from?" Logan asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh, well..I'm from South Dakota, but really I'm just here and there." She shrugged, once again not realizing she was signing while speaking.

"Do you.. Realize that you do that?" Logan grinned.

"Oh, did I..Did I sign again?" She shook her head with a grin.

"Hey, do you want to come over and hang out?" He asked. "I've been a little...Stressed lately, and you seem really cool. Maybe it'll take my mind off things."

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and followed him out her room (after dropping her duffel) and into his. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen with Lex and Katie when they came in.

"Hey, Mama Knight." Logan greeted. "Katie." He then walked over to Lex and planted a kiss on her cheek. "This is Mackensie. She's in 2K and is by herself, so I invited her over to hang out."

They greeted her, and Lex, Logan and Mackensie all sat on the orange couch.

"So are you 'future famous'?" Lex asked Mackensie, who shook her head.

"No, just...Passing through, I suppose." She shrugged. "Needed a place to..."

Her sentence trailed as she noticed a picture that was hung on the wall. It was of the four boys; Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James. It was the four of them soon after Logan was placed with the Mitchell's. It was James' seventh birthday, the rest of the boys being six. They were all covered in cake, as the picture was taken directly after the cake fights to end all cake fights.

"Is this you?" She asked pointing to Logan in the picture.

"Yeah, why?" Logan asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I knew it..." She breathed. "I knew it was you, I..I knew."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked her, attempting to calm her down but failing.

"Who are your parents?" She asked. "We're you adopted?" She was signing as she was talking again.

"Mackensie, I..How did you..." Logan stammered.

"You were adopted, right?"

"How did _you_ know that?"

"Your birth parents are Harv and Melinda Hanson." She continued, shocking not only Logan, but Mama Knight, Lex and Katie as well. "You ran away from home when you were six. You..You have a twin sister! Named...Named Mackensie."

Logan stared at her as if she had three heads.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He hissed out in something that might have been a whisper. "Those..Those are my biological parents and I did run away when I was six, but...I never had a twin."

"No..Logan..Please, you're my brother." Mackensie pleaded. "Finally, the world decided we needed to find each other and it...It put us together like this. Please. Don't...Don't do this."

"No, stop!" Logan yelled. "Leave me alone! I..I never had a twin!"


	4. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**Dearest Fanfiction Readers,**

**I am SO sorry I have not been updating, but I PROMISE I have a good excuse.**

**My sister in law spilt a glass of sweet tea on my laptop. It is still being worked on and I have NO news, so it's possible I've lost everything.**

**:|**

**I do NOT have good luck with computers, I really don't. (And this is my MAC laptop! :( )**

**Again, I apologize deeply and I hope to get back on my fanfiction soon.**

**In the meantime, I have created a facebook page specifically for my fanfiction. If you want updates on certain fanfictions you're reading of mine, you can go like my page! :D Also, I'll have 'banners' that I've made. If you want, you can go HERE and like my page! I'd greatly appreciate it. Share it with all of your Bones/CM/NCIS/Law and Order SVU/Big Time Rush/Medium fanfic loving friends, too! :D :D**

**http:/www'DOT'facebook'DOT'com/pages/TheLaikynVictoria-FanFiction/188548087861196#!id=100001373588643**

**(It won't let any links go through, so just put a period where it says DOT) **

**Please stay tuned for updated fanfics, as I promise I'll try hard to get them up soon. :)**

**With love,**

**TheLaikynVictoria**


End file.
